nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing: Seasons!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 09/23/16 12:55PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' ='Introducing: Seasons!'= As many of you may have noticed, the scoreboard has been replaced with a new page called rankings! This new page is a running test of the new point system that will power the upcoming seasons change. The “Season” tab is currently showing the last 60 days of racing while we test everything. 'What are seasons?' Seasons are short (1-3 month) competitions that all racers and teams can participate in. Top racers and teams will receive exclusive prizes (cash, titles, eventually even cars and skins!) when the season ends, based on their ranking. When a season ends, there will be a few days of rest time before the next season starts up with the board back at 0! As well as the new reseting boards, we’re now moving to a new system called “Points” that takes into account speed and accuracy. 'What are points?' Points are a new work-in-progress algorithm for ranking racers based on number of races, speed, and accuracy. Typing faster and more accurately gives you a small boost in points. The reason we are starting with this test season instead of a full season is so we can keep tweaking the algorithm to find the most enjoyable ranking system for everyone. The current algorithm for how many points you earn in a single race is: (100 + (wpm / 2)) * acc %. So if you finished a race at 40wpm and 95% accuracy, it’d be (100 + (40/2)) * .95, which would come to 114 points. Again, this algorithm may change before the first season starts, as we will be keeping an eye on how this plays out. 'Other Changes' On the left of every scoreboard row (for most scoreboards) is a brand new feature that will show up and down rankings by day. Hover your mouse over that arrow to see how many spots they moved. This is updated nightly, representing the daily ranking change. Pretty sweet! 'No More All Time and Fastest Team Boards' You probably also noticed a few boards missing! Along with this change we have removed the all time boards, as well as the fastest team board. Although we will continue to celebrate the record breaking achievements of racers like iloveshoes2 and CarriePirc, the unfortunate reality of the All Time board was that it was no longer accessible to competition unless you’ve been racing for years. It made sense 5 years ago when we were starting fresh, but now we’ve moved to a eSports style seasons board which will allow both veterans and new racers to compete side by side. Get ready for some serious competition and some amazing prizes! 'This is a Work in Progress!' Again, I just wanted to stress that this new feature is a work in progress and may be changing quite a bit before launch as we monitor how the new points system plays out. Happy Racing! Category:News Posts Category:2016 News Posts